Valentine Kiss
by yukiyosaki
Summary: Saat Kise Ryouta ingin membuat cokelat untuk Akashi Seijuurou di hari Valentine...


Pagi ini Akashi Seijuurou mendapat sebuah telepon yang mengejutkan dari Kise Ryouta. Bukan karena Ryouta mendadak meneleponnya dan mengabarkan dia hamil (tapi bukankah Ryouta laki-laki?) Seijuurou sudah terbiasa dengan kespontanitasan kekasihnya terutama sejak mereka masuk sekolah yang berbeda dan menjalani _Long Distance Relationship_ (LDR). Contohnya kemarin Ryouta menelepon tengah malam hanya untuk mengabari bayi kura-kuranya menetas dengan selamat tanpa memecahkan cangkangnya(?)

Pagi ini Ryouta menelepon lelaki bersurai merah itu untuk membahas hari Valentine esok.

"Akashicchi, nanti aku akan membuatkan cokelat spesial untukmu!"

Seijuurou langsung tersentak.

"Huh? Kau serius?" Ia bukan terkejut karena bahagia. "Ryouta... bagaimana kalau kau beli saja cokelatnya di toko?"

"Kenapa? Bukankah lebih romantis jika membuatnya sendiri?"

"Memang benar. Tapi... ehm... aku tak ingin kau repot."

"Aku tidak merasa repot sama sekali demi Akashicchi!" Ryouta semakin berbinar.

"Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa maksudmu, Akashicchi... Aku kan hanya membuat cokelat! Tunggu kabar baik dariku yaa!"

"Ryo..."

 _Klik._

Telepon terputus.

Seijuurou termangu diam sambil membayangkan episode-episode _pertumpahan darah_ yang pernah terjadi ketika Ryouta masuk ke dapurnya. Ia tidak hanya membuat dapur berantakan tapi juga hampir membakar apartemennya. Terlebih noda-noda saus tomat yang terciprat ke dinding masih membekas hingga saat ini layaknya telah terjadi penyerangan negara api. Kenyataannya Ryouta hanya membuat spageti untuk mereka berdua namun berakhir sedemikian rusuh.

Sepanjang pelajaran sekolah berlangsung hari ini, pikiran Seijuurou terus tertuju pada si pirang manis yang (tak sadar) hendak mempertaruhkan nyawa demi memasak cokelat untuknya. Bagaimana kalau dia lupa mematikan kompor, bagaimana kalau dia salah memasukkan obat serangga ke dalam cokelat bukannya rhum, bagaimana seandainya jemari lentiknya melepuh tersentuh panci panas... dan bagaimana-bagaimana lainnya.

Sei merogoh ponsel di saku celananya dan mengetik sesuatu.

 _Ryouta, pastikan saat kau memasak nanti ada orang lain di dekatmu._

Beberapa detik kemudian.

 _Ryouta, jangan lupa matikan kompor setelah kau memasak._

Beberapa menit kemudian.

 _Ryouta, jauhkan obat serangga dan racun tikus dari dapur... hanya untuk memastikan kau tak salah memasukkan bahan itu ke dalam cokelat._

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _Ryouta, jika tercium bau gosong segera telepon pemadam kebakaran, bukan tukang ledeng._

Beberapa menit kemudian entah setelah beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _Ryouta blablablablabla..._

Hingga malam hari Seijuurou tak mendapat sebait kabarpun dari laki-laki cantik bemanik keemasan itu. Ia segera memencet sederet nomor di ponsel.

"Halo, Akashicchi..."

"Ryouta, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Eh? Tak terjadi apa-apa. Kenapa?" Ryouta malah balik bertanya. "Aku sudah hampir sampai di apartemenmu, Akashicchi. Bukakan aku pintu ya, sampai nanti!"

"Apa?"

Tak berapa lama bel pintu berbunyi. Dan Ryouta tersenyum lebar saat melihat sosok Seijuurou terpaku di hadapannya.

"Ryouta, apa yang kau lakukan di Kyoto? Sejak kapan kau..."

"Aku sengaja datang dari Kanagawa sepulang sekolah tadi. Kurasa Akashicchi terlalu mengkhawatirkanku jadi kuputuskan membuat cokelat di dapurmu saja!" Ryouta seolah mencetuskan sebuah ide brilian.

"Ya Tuhan..." Seijuurou pasrah.

Pada akhirnya Seijuuroulah yang mengambil alih pekerjaan Ryouta karena Ryouta berkali-kali hampir mengacaukan resep adonan cokelat itu.

"Ryouta... kenapa kau bersikeras membuat cokelat untukku?" tanyanya seraya mengaduk pelan cokelat di kompor. "aku bukan tidak senang..."

"Maaf... pada akhirnya malah Akashicchi yang membuatnya sendiri... aku sungguh tak berguna..." Ryouta tertunduk sedih.

"Setidaknya... aku senang kau datang, Ryouta." Sebelah tangan Seijuurou mengangkat wajah murung kekasihnya. Ryouta menengadah menatap selekuk senyum di wajah Seijuurou. Ia tak tampak kesal karena dibuat repot olehnya.

"Nah, cicipi ini..."

Seijuurou menyodorkan sesendok cokelat. Masih hangat dan kental. Wajah Ryouta kembali sumringah mencicipi cokelat lezat buatan seseorang yang spesial baginya.

"Akashicchi! Ini super enak!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! Cobalah..."

Seijuurou hendak mengambil sesendok cokelat.

"Bukan... bukan itu maksudku..."

"Hm?"

"Di mulutku..." Ryouta tersenyum nakal.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama Seijuurou meraih dagu lelaki di hadapannya dan melumatnya perlahan. Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.


End file.
